Come Back To You
by ukki-ukki chan
Summary: Rukia dan Ichigo akhinya putus,bagaimana jika mereka kembali terjebak oleh sang takdir yang tidak terduga oleh mereka berdua.Apakah sang takdir akan sedikit berbaik hati untuk kembali menyatukan mereka berdua atau tidak.Penasaran?sequel dari Sweet Revenge.


Come Back To You

Pairing : Ichiruki

Genre : romance,Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Warning : karakter di jamin (OOC),typo bertebaran Dimana-mana,

dan yang pasti gaje.

Attention : ini hanya karangan semata jika ada Kesamaan cerita

atau perkataan

Saya mohon maaf.

Summary : Rukia dan Ichigo akhinya putus,bagaimana jika mereka kembali terjebak oleh sang takdir yang tidak terduga oleh mereka berdua.Apakah sang takdir akan sedikit berbaik hati untuk kembali menyatukan mereka berdua atau tidak.Penasaran???sequel dari Sweet Revenge.

"HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN!!"

Tap...tap...tap

Suara hak tinggi terdengar begitu jelas di lorong kamar atau lebih tepatnya kos-kosan.Seorang wanita berambut pendek melangkah perlahan menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Tadaima"lirihnya pelan kemudian menutup pintu secara perlahan dan terduduk di depan pintu sambil menghela nafas berat.

Masih tergiang jelas bagaimana dia melewati hari yang begitu melelahkan.Ya hari ini dia telah berhasil menjalankan rencananya yang bisa di bilang sukses besar.Dia hanya ingin memutuskan Ichigo saja namun takdir berkhendak lain.Dia kembali terjerat ke dalam masalah yang lebih rumit lagi.Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum namun air mata mengalir deras dari sudut matanya.

#Flashback#

"Jadi...ada hal penting apa yang kau inginkan padaku Kokuto-senpai ?"tanya Rukia kepada pemuda yang berada dihadapannya.

"Tidak perlu menggunakan senpai ini tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya,cukup panggil aku dengan namaku oke"

"Baiklah,jadi apa yang Kau inginkan dariku?"

"Tidak ada aku hanya menanyakan bagaimana kabarmu saja"

"Jangan bercanda Kokuto kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan itu"ucap Rukia sambil memandang tajam ke arah Kokuto.

"Hah...kau memang menyebalkan Rukia.Apa kau sudah putus dengan Ichigo?"

"Ya...Dan kurasa itu juga bukan urusanmu juga"

"Benarkah?"

"Sepertinya kau mau menguji kesabaranku rupanya,jadi bisakah kau langsung ke to the point saja?"

"Baiklah,aku juga tidak suka bertele-tele.Maukah kau membantuku memberi pelajaran untuk Ichigo ?"

"Hah??"pekik Rukia binggung

"Apa maksudmu memberi pelajaran pada Ichigo?"timpal Rukia lagi.

"Begini aku sudah dengar pertaruhan mereka tentangmu.Bukankah kau ingin balas dendam dengannya karena telah berhasil mempermainkanmu?karena itu ak_"

"Tunggu...biar aku jawab sekarang.Maaf saja Kokuto aku bahkan tidak tertarik untuk hal-hal seperti itu,dan anehnya kenapa kau terlihat ingin sekali mencampuri masalah kami.Apa kau punya dendam pada Ichigo?"

"Kenapa kau terdiam?"timpal Rukia lagi.

"Hahaha...berarti benar.Kau punya dendam padanya,sungguh menggelikan.Jika kau memberi tahuku mengapa kau dendam padanya mungkin aku bisa pertimbangkan"Ucap Rukia sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Akh... sepertinya kau tidak berniat,kalau begitu aku pergi saja"timpalnya lagi kemudian berjalan untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu namun sayang sang pemuda sudah memegang tangannya.

"Tapi jangan tertawa mendengarnya"lirih pemuda itu pelan.

"Hah?,bisakah kau berbicara lebih keras lagi"

"Aku bilang jangan tertawa setelah kau mendengarnya"

Akhirnya pemuda tersebut menceritakan mengapa dia dendam kepada Ichigo sedangkan Rukia hanya mendengar kemudian menggangguk pelan seolah mengerti.

"Dasar menyedihkan"

"Hei...kau dari dulu tetap saja suka bicara seenaknya Rukia"

"Tapi itu memang benarkan"ucap Rukia terkekeh pelan .

"Jadi...,apa kau mau membantuku?"

"Hm...bagaimana ya..?"ucap Rukia sambil mencubit-cubit dagunya yang membuat Kokuto memandang kesal pada adik kelasnya pada saat SMA itu Kemudian mengalihkan perhatian ke area sekitarnya.Tanpa sengaja dia melihat Ichigo berlari ke arah mereka bisa dia lihat Ichigo tersenyum melihat Rukia sepertinya dia Tidak melihat Kokuto karena masih ada tembok yang masih menutupi tubuhnya.

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku ?"ucap Kokuto tanpa pikir panjang lagi dan berhasil membuat Rukia binggung.

"ya..."ucap Rukia pelan kemudian Kokuto memeluk Rukia pelan

"Hei...sepertinya dia melihatmu"bisiknya pelan pada Rukia dan membuat sang empu terblalak dan mecari kebenaran dari ucapan pemuda yang memeluknya saat ini.Dan ternyata benar Ichigo terlihat sangat – sangat tidak berdaya.Sebuah senyuman timbul di wajah Rukia.Mendadak sebuah ide muncul di kepala Rukia di ambil handphone yang berada di sakunya kemudian dia mengetik beberapa kata dan langsung mengirimnya kepada seseorang yang berada di ujung sana.

"Kokuto..."ucap rukia sedikit lebih keras.

Rukia dapat melihat jelas ketidakberdayaan Ichigo didalam pelukan pemuda yang dipanggilnya Kokuto itu,sekilas rasa sakit yang dia rasakan akhirnya terbalas.Rukia tersenyum senang untuk sesaat namun sesaat kemudian dia kembali merasakan sesak yang luar biasa ketika melihat Ichigo menangis dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

Akhirnya Rukia melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum kepada pemuda yang ada didepannya.

"Kau tahu,kadang aku merasa aneh denganmu.Padahal dari tadi kau selalu menolak penawaranku dan sekarang...Apa kau yakin tidak ingin membalas dendam pada mantan pacarmu?"tanya pemuda itu binggung.

"Dan bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jawabannya,aku melakukan ini bukan untuk balas dendam dengannya,aku bahkan tidak punya niatan dendam untuknya"jawab rukia sambil menatap tajam ke arah mata si pemuda.

"Jadi kenapa kau menerima penawaran bekerja sama denganku jika kau memang tidak punya niatan untuk balas dendam dengannya?"tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Dasar...,jika aku berniat balas dendam yang akan ku ajak bekerja sama itu adalah teman terbaiknya dan bukan kau baka!!"

"Kau benar –benar orang yang sangat aneh Kuchiki Rukia.Mau membantuk_"

"Mungkin kau sudah lupa tapi aku tidak pernah lupa.bahwa aku memiliki hutang budi yang sangat besar padamu,dan aku juga tidak ingin bekerja sama denganmu untuk membalas dendam pada Ichigo hanya karena Senna telah menolakmu dan lebih memilih Ichigo"jawab Rukia sambil menghela nafas panjang rasanya dia sedang berhadapan dengan anak kecil yang ingin tahu segalanya.

"Jadi lakukan sesukamu aku akan melakukan semuanya sesuai perintahmu dan satu lagi jangan jatuh cinta padaku karena itu hanya akan merepotkanku"timpal Rukia lagi kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kokuto yang tiba-tiba mematung.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN JATUH CINTA PADAMU,KECIL!!"pekik Kokuto tidak terima akan pernyataan Rukia kemudian berjalan berlawan arah dengan Rukia.

Sedangkan rukia hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kos-kosannya.

"Ku harap juga begitu"lirihnya pelan.

#End flashback#

Rukia masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya,masih terduduk tak berdaya disana.Dia menyadari apa yang diperbuat kepada Ichigo itu sangatlah kejam namun hati kecilnya mengatakan memang seharusnya seperti ini,jika dia yang tidak menyakiti maka dia yang akan tersakiti.Setidaknya ini lebih baik membiarkan Ichigo membencinya daripada dia yang membenci seseorang yang sudah berbaik hati mengobati luka dihatinya meskipun hanya sebentar.

Rukia kemudian menghapus air matanya lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

...

"Yo Ichigo,sedang apa kau disini?"

"Hn"

"Hei bocah!!!,apa kau tidak mendengarkanku?"ucap seorang bartender bar kepada seorang pemuda berambut seterang senja sambil memukul kepala pemuda tersebut.

"Ittai...,apa kau gila Hirako!!"teriak Ichigo sambil memegang kerah baju pemuda yang tadi dipanggilnya Hirako.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu bocah,kau tiba – tiba datang ke tempat ini dan langsung memesan dua gelas bir sekaligus"ucap Hirako kemudian melepaskan cengkraman tangan Ichigo dari bajunya.

"Apa kau ada masalah?"timpalnya lagi.

"Tidak ada"ucap ichigo ketus kemudian melanjutkan meminum kembali birnya.

"Mencurigakan ?"sambil menatap dengan pandangan menyelidik ke arah ichigo.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu ,kau tahu itu sangat menjijikan"

"Astaga aku akan menghentikannya jika kau menceritakan masalahmu padaku"ucap Hirako yang mulai penasaran dengan sahabatnya yang lebih mirip zombie daripada manusia sekarang.

"Tidak,aku bahkan tidak memiliki masalah untuk di ceritakan padamu"

"Jangan bercanda Ichigo.Kau pikir aku mengenalmu seperti sebutir jagung.Kita sudah berteman lebih dari sepuluh tahun dan aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu sekusut ini"

"Bahkan jika di setrika pun tetap akan kusut sih apalagi bagian kerutan wajahmu itu"timpal Hirako yang semakin memperburuk keadaan.

"Kau benar-benar!!"pekik Ichigo tidak terima akan pernyataan Hirako yang terlalu berlebihan itu.

"Jadi kau ada masalah apa?,bukankah sudah ku bilang dari dulu aku akan membantumu bodoh"

"Ck,dan ku yakin saranmu tidak akan membantuku"ucap Ichigo asal yang membuatnya mendapatkan jitakan kedua dari sahabatnya itu.

"Ooh...kau sungguh hebat membuatku naik darah rupanya"ucap Hirako dengan tampang iblis sambil memukul –mukul kepalannya di tangannya.

"Eeh...tunggu aku akan menceritakannya"jawab ichigo kelagapan melihat Hirako berniat memukulnya lagi.

"Baiklah ceritakanlah padaku"ucap Hirako yang mulai bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Ichigo pun mulai menceritakan awal mula pertemuannya dengan Rukia dan masalah yang sedang di hadapinya kepada Hirako sedangkan Hirako hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Dari ceritamu dapat ku simpulkan,dilihat dari manapun memang kaulah yang bersalah Ichigo"ucap Hirako sambil meletakkan tangannya di dagu seakan sedang berpikir keras.

"Kalau itu aku juga tahu,baka!!"balas Ichigo kemudian memukul kepala temannya yang mendadak pilon.

"Aku minta darimu itu solusi bukan mengumbar kenyataan rambut miring"timpal Ichigo lagi dan sukses membuat Hirako naik darah.

"Apa kau bilang jeruk busuk!!!!"teriak Hirako sambil menatap tajam ke arah Ichigo.Jika di perhatikan lebih lanjut mungkin akan ada kilatan listrik yang terlihat antara keduanya.

"Hah...aku menyerah"ucap Hirako pasrah dan menghentikan acara tatap – menatap mereka berdua.

"Sebaiknya kau minta maaf saja Ichigo,setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi rasa bersalahmu padanya meskipun dia tidak mungkin memaafkanmu"timpal Hirako lagi kemudian mengambil gelas untuk di bersihkan.

"Aku juga ingin seperti itu tapi..., kau tahu Hirako aku masih ingin bersamanya lebih lama lagi bahkan aku sudah merindukannya sekarang"

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA!!!!"teriak Hirako kuat kemudian langsung membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah sang empu.Karena begitu terkejutnya mendengar pernyataan Ichigo yang mulai ngelantur mungkin sahabatnya ini sudah mabuk.Tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah jadi tontonan publik sedari dari.Hirako pun langsung meminta maaf dan menghentikan pekerjaannya dan kembali fokus pada Ichigo

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu rambut miring,kau benar-benar ingin membuat ku jadi tuli ya?"

"Ck,inikan salahmu sendiri membuat pernyataan yang sangat –sangat tidak mungkin keluar dari bibirmu itu.Apalagi kau ini biasanya orang yang paling sering mempermainkan perasaan wanita"

"Dan satu lagi mana mungkin dia mau kembali padamu bodoh, permintaan maafmu di terima saja sudah patut disyukuri"timpal Hirako lagi.

Ichigo terdiam membuat Hirako berpikir bahwa dia sudah terlalu kelewatan dengan Ichigo.sesaat keduanya terdiam sampai Ichigo kembali membuka percakapan antara keduanya.

"Nee Hirako,apa benar aku selalu begitu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Hirako yang tidak mengerti akan ucapan temannya itu.

"Apa benar jika aku selalu mempermainkan perasaan wanita?"

"Be_"ucapan Hirako terpotong kemudian matanya terblalak lebar seolah baru mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hah?,jadi selama ini kau tidak pernah menyadarinya.Yang benar saja!"timpal Hirako lagi.

"Jadi...,inikah yang dinamakan karma karena aku selalu mempermainkan wanita?"ucap Ichigo tidak peduli dengan ocehan dari sahabatnya tersebut kemudian meletakkan tangannya tepat dimana hati berada.Perasaan sesak kembali menghantamnya.Dan tampaknya dia sudah terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sampai tidak mendengarkan ucapan orang yang berada di depannya.

Sedangkan Hirako hanya meringis melihat temannya yang terlihat sekarat.Inilah alasan mengapa dia tidak ingin jatuh cinta kepada wanita jika ujung-ujungnya hanya membuat merana.

"Apa aku masih bisa berharap untuk bersamanya Hirako?"timpal Ichigo kemudian manatap lurus ke arah Hirako meminta jawaban meskipun dia tahu pasti apa jawaban tersebut.

"Hah..."hela Hirako panjang.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kau bisa kembali bersamanya tapi aku juga tidak memungkiri bahwa masih ada harapan untuk itu.Tapi...,ku mohon Ichigo cobalah untuk merelakan dia.Semua yang telah terjadi tidak bisa kita ulangi karena itu jadikanlah masalahmu ini sebagai pelajaran untuk kedepannya"ucap Hirako panjang lebar tanpa dia ketahui sang empu yang meminta jawaban sudah tertidur pulas.

"Hoi... Ichigo,bangun sana pulang bocah tengik" ucap Hirako jengkel sambil menggoyang – goyang tubuh Ichigo.Bagaimana tidak jengkel dia sudah bersusah payah menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk temannya ini namun yang memberi pertanyaan sudah masuk ke alam mimpi.

"Dasar..."keluh Hirako dalam hati.

...

Seorang wanita berambut ungu berjalan perlahan menuju fakultas kedokteran di mana dia dan pujaannya belajar menuntut ilmu ,senyum cerah terlihat begitu jelas dari wajahnya ketika melihat sang pujaan di sudut pandangnya.

"ICHIGO!!!"teriaknya kuat sehingga dia menjadi sosok tontonan mahasiswa lainnya kemudian dia berlari mendekati sang empu yang di panggil.

"Owh...ternyata kau Senna,ada apa?"tanya Ichigo cuek.

"Mou...,Ichigo aku hanya ingin bertanya kemana saja kau beberapa hari ini?apa kau tahu aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu?dan kenapa kau tidak mengabariku?"tanya Senna bertubi-tubi sambil mengelembungkan pipinya supaya terlihat lucu di hadapan Ichigo.

"Owh...terima kasih,aku sedang sakit beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Benarkah?Apakah tubuhmu sudah lebih baik saat ini?"tanya Senna cemas kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk memegang kening Ichigo namun Ichigo sudah lebih dulu menghentikan tindakan Senna.

"Aku sudah lebih baik Senna,jadi tidak perlu khawatir denganku"ucap Ichigo cuek kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.Sampai sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu Ichigo?,apa ini Cuma perasaanku saja bahwa kau mulai menjauhiku?apa aku punya salah padamu ?"

Ichigo pun berbalik mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah senna,dapat di lihat wanita bersurai ungu itu sedang menahan tangis.Ichigo paling benci melihat wanita menangis apalagi jika dia penyebabnya.Dia hanya tidak ingin di ganggu beberapa hari ini.Setelah putus dengan Rukia.Hidupnya terasa membosankan,dia tidak bisa lagi mendengar kemarahan atau nasihat dari sang violet tersebut.Merindukan bagaimana cara Rukia memanjakannya,bahkan senyum wanita itu masih tergiang jelas di otaknya.

"Hiks...hiks..."suara tangis Senna berhasil menyadarkan Ichigo dari lamunannya.Dan berhasil membuat Ichigo semakin binggung bagaimana menenangkan wanita yang berada di depannya.Kesal dengan kebodohannya akhirnya Ichigo hanya mengusap air mata wanita itu dengan tangannya dan sukses membuat wanita itu terdiam.

"Aku..."ucapan Ichigo terhenti matanya terblalak lebar dapat dilihat sosok wanita yang di rindukannya melewatinya begitu saja,tangannya yang berada di wajah Senna jatuh seketika bahkan kakinya tiba- tiba bergerak sendiri mengejar wanita itu meninggalkan wanita bersurai ungu itu disana.

"RUKIA!!!"teriak Ichigo sambil berlari mencari sang wanita namun sialnya wanita yang dicarinya itu sangat pintar dalam bersembunyi.

"Sial..."gumam Ichigo kesal sambil menendang benda yang berada di dekatnya.Sepertinya dia hampir gila gara-gara tidak bisa menemukan wanita itu.Akhirnya Ichigo menyerah dan beranjak pergi dari situ.Tanpa dia sadari wanita itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan hanya memperhatikan tubuh belakang dari pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

...

Sepertinya ini hari sial bagi Ichigo,bagaimana tidak?sesudah dia menghadapi tingkah Senna,tidak dapat bertemu dengan Rukia dan saat dia hanya ingin menenangkan diri di kelas tiba-tiba teman baiknya sang babon langsung mengajaknya aka membawanya pergi secara paksa kehalaman belakang fakultas hanya karena seorang senpai yang paling-paling tidak ingin dia temui sekarang mengajak mereka untuk memberitahukan hal yang penting.Dan sekarang saat mereka sudah sampai ditempat tujuan bukannya senpai itu yang di temukan yang ada malah alat pemanggang dan dua meja piknik yang agak berselisih cukup jauh. Ichigo dan teman-temannya kemudian duduk di meja piknik tersebut menunggu sang senpai yang belum terlihat batang hidungnya.Ichigo hanya terdiam sedangkan teman –temannya asyik bercakap ria dan satu lagi ada tambahan orang karena Senna memaksa ikut bersamanya.Oh sepertinya senpai yang mengundang tidak bisa datang tepat waktu berhubung dia sudah terlambat sepuluh menit dari waktu yang di tentukan mungkin dia ada urusan mendadak sehingga tidak bisa datang.

Memikirkan hal itu terjadi membuat Ichigo merasa sedikit tenang mungkin jika dia berhadapan langsung dengan senpainya.Mungkin saja dia sudah memukul senpainya itu dengan segenap jiwa dan raga.Namun sayang takdir tetap tidak mau membuat dia untuk tenang untuk sebentar saja.Sepasang Suara langkah kaki terdengar jelas sehingga membuat orang –orang berada disana menoleh secara bersamaan.

Ya,sang senpai akhirnya datang dengan menggandeng tangan seorang wanita yang amat sangat dikenalnya dengan mesra dan sanggup membuat kemarahan Ichigo memuncak.Berbeda dengan tanggapan Renji dan teman –teman lainnya.wajah Mereka terlihat sangat terkejut,mata mereka terblalak lebar bahkan mulut juga terbuka lebar untung saja tidak ada lalat yang hinggap disana.Tersadar dari terkejutan teman-teman Ichigo kembali memasang wajah normal mereka kemudian menatap ke arah Ichigo dan langsung di hadiah deathglare ganas dari sang empu.

"Selamat siang teman-teman,maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama"

"Aku harus menunggu malaikat kecilku ini,dia sangat susah di ajak jika sudah berhubungan dengan kuliahnya"timpal pemuda berambut putih sambil mencubit gemas pipi sang wanita yang sedang digandengnya.

"Iih...kokuto,jangan cubit aku seperti itu di hadapan teman-temanmu.Aku malu tahu"ucap wanita itu sambil mengembungkan pipinya kemudian membuang wajah ke arah samping yang tanpa disadari membuat dia terlihat semakin imut.

Jika saja teman-teman Ichigo tidak kuat imannya pasti sudah pada tepar dengan hidung bersimbah darah melihat kelucuan wanita tersebut.

"Tapi...,kau sendiri yang memberitahuku kau sangat suka ketika aku mencubit pipimu seperti itu"goda Kokuto pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh orang –orang yang berada di dekat mereka dan berhasil membuat wajah Rukia sudah menjadi merah padam.

"Itu...kan,ji-ji-jika kita berdua"ucap Rukia pelan dan terbata-bata dengan rona merah yang masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya dan berhasil membuat semua pemuda yang berada disana juga ikut merona dan langsung saja Kokuto memeluk Rukia kuat dan langsung memberikan tatapan tajam kepada semua pemuda yang ada disana yang menyatakan tidak boleh ada satupun orang yang boleh mendekatinya.

"Ko...kuto..."

"Sst,aku tidak suka ada yang melihatmu yang seperti itu kecuali aku"

Hal itu sukses membuat teman-teman Ichigo menggerutu sebal karena orang yang mereka jadikan taruhan selama ini sangatlah menarik.Sebersit rasa penyesalan dan memiliki muncul di dalam sanubari mereka.

Berbeda dengan Ichigo sedari tadi dia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dan menahan amarahnya untuk tidak memukul pemuda berambut putih itu.Rasa cemburu terlihat jelas diwajahnya.Ingin sekali dia membawa wanita yang berada dalam pelukan pemuda itu kedalam pelukannya,jika perlu dia akan menyembunyikan wanita itu ke rumahnya supaya tidak ada yang bisa mengambilnya bahkan jika perlu dia ingin memiliki wanita itu selamannya sampai akhir hayatnya.Namun sekali lagi dia hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

Sama halnya dengan Senna dia juga sangat kaget.Dia tahu pasti pemuda yang sedang menggandeng wanita adalah pemuda yang sangat di kenalnya dengan baik bahkan dia sudah menolak pernyataan cinta pemuda itu.Kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Ichigo tentu saja tanpa di ketahui sang empu.Wanita berambut ungu itu menyaksikan jelas bagaimana sang empu yang di pujanya menahan amarah.Sebuah pertanyaan timbul dihatinnya tentang hubungan Ichigo dengan wanita itu.Senna kembali mengalihkan perhatian ke arah wanita yang di bawa Kokuto.Masih jelas dalam otaknya,bisa –bisa Ichigo meninggalkan dirinya untuk mengejar wanita itu.Dan sepertinya rasa cemburu Ichigo juga menular padanya.

"Wah...,Wah...,kalian sungguh terlihat cocok sekali.Apa kalian sudah pacaran?"tanya Senna dan langsung membuat mata Ichigo terblalak lebar.

Mendengar pertanyaan tadi Kokuto akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya pada Rukia dan tersenyum tipis.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya dari tindakanku tadi?"

"Hm...aku hanya memastikan saja kok?"tanya Senna lagi.

"Iya dia adalah pacarku"ucap Kokuto membuat suasana sedikit menegang

"Ano...,Kokuto senpai kenapa senpai menyuruh kami berkumpul disini?"tanya Renji berusaha mencairkan suasana .

"Tentu saja untuk barbaque dong ,hehehe dan untuk merayakan hari jadianku dengannya."ucapnya sambil merangkul Rukia dengan mesra di tangan kirinya dan plastik besar ditangan kanannya.

"Waw...,benarkah?"tanya salah satu pemuda berambut biru muda ke arah Kokuto.

"Tentu saja,kalau begitu kami permisi dulu ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan my cupcake dulu sekalian kami akan menyiapkan daging untuk di panggang"ucap Kokuto kemudian membawa rukia sedikit jauh dari bangku Ichigo dkk dan membawa rukia ke meja satunya lagi.

"My cupcake?yang benar saja,apa tidak ada nama yang lebih pantas dari pada itu my little white?"lirih wanita itu pelan namun masih terdengar jelas oleh pemuda berambut putih ini.

"Seharusnya kau senang bukankah wanita senang dengan nama-nama yang manis dan mengerikan seperti itu ?"ucap Kokuto kemudian mengeluarkan satu – persatu belanjaannya dari kantong plastik yang di bawanya sedari tadi.

"Dan..Waw...,aku tidak tahu kau seorang aktor yang bagus"lirih Kokuto pelan kepada rukia yang hanya bisa merollingkan matanya bosan kemudian mengambil daging dan sayuran –sayuran untuk di panggang.

"Dan aku juga tidak tahu kau juga sorang partner aktor yang bagus"

"Benarkah ?aku bahkan tidak tahu aku memiliki bakat itu"ucap Kokuto sambil membanggakan diri.

"Astaga,aku tidak tahu jika pacarku ternyata orang yang cepat besar kepala rupanya"sindir Rukia kemudian terkekeh pelan ke arah Kokuto.

"Ternyata kau orang yang lumayan menarik"timpalnya Rukia lagi sambil tersenyum

"Cih"ucap Kokuto sambil membuang wajahnya dia tidak ingin Rukia tahu bahwa dia sempat terpesona dengan senyum Rukia itu.

"Aku tahu kau sedang merona sekarang lebih baik kau tusukkan daging itu dengan benar"bisik Rukia pelan di telinga Kokuto dan berhasil membuat sang empu membatu kemudian langsung memandang tajam ke arah Rukia.

"Ti-tidak kok!"pekik Kokuto tidak terima.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tergagap ?"

"Itu...itu karena tenggorokanku sedang sakit saja"

"Owh...benarkah?"goda Rukia lagi

"Ck,sudahlah kau menang"ucap Kokuto menyerah berdebat dengan Rukia.

"Hahaha...kau sungguh lucu Kokuto"ucap rukia sambil tertawa sedangkan Kokuto memandang jengkel padanya.

"Bukankah aku sangat bagus dalam melakukan peran yang kau suruh,ya meskipun kau melakukan hal –hal yang tidak perlu tadi,jangan lupa hadiah yang kau janjikan padaku"

"Tidak perlu?maksudmu pelukan itu.Aku juga tidak menyangka..., tapi hal itu berhasil membuat mereka percaya apalagi Ichigo.Apa kau tidak bisa melihat bagaimana marahnya dia?dan untuk hadiahmu tenang aku akan mengantarnya ke kos mu"

"Bagaimana aku bisa melihatnya baka!,jika kau memelukku terlalu erat"ucap Rukia sambil menyentil kening Kokuto pelan.

"Ittai...seharuskan kau senang dapat melihatnya menderita begitu"

"Hei...,bukankah aku sudah memberi tahumu aku tidak tertarik dengan acara balas dendammu ini"ucap Rukia bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian mengangkat sebuah piring yang berisi daging yang sudah siap untuk dipanggang .

"Dagingnya sudah beres ,ayo kita pergi kesana,mereka sepertinya sudah tidak sabar"timpalnya lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah teman-teman Ichigo yang melambaikan tangannya kepada Rukia Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kokuto di belakangnya.

Kokuto bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan tepat di belakang Rukia.Dipandangi tubuh mungil tapi kuat itu,kehangatan pelukan tadi masih terasa jelas di tubuhnya.Pelukan wanita itu sangatlah hangat bahkan Kokuto dapat mencium aroma violet dari tubuh itu dan mungkin saja dapat membuat candu.

Kokuto sedikit mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan,percakapan dengan Rukia tadi menyadarkannya.Ya menyadarkan untuk tidak berharap lebih,dia tiba-tiba memeluk Rukia karena dia tidak suka ketika wanita itu di pandangi oleh pemuda lain apalagi dengan akting Rukia itu sungguh sangat hebat,dia mengakui itu mungkin Rukia lebih cocok jadi aktor daripada akuntan.

Sebuah pertanyaan mampir ke otaknya,bukankah dia melakukan ini untuk mendapatkan Senna?jadi... kenapa pikirannya kacau karena ini semua hanyalah sandiwara saja?.Akhirnya dia hanya bisa menarik nafas kuat dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan.Akh...dia adi ingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

#Flashback#

"Apa!!!"

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu Rukia,kau hanya perlu berakting seperti ini.Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan aku boleh melakukan sesukaku dan kau akan mengikutinya"

"Tapi...disini aku terlihat terlalu...,akh tidak bisa aku tidak mau melakukan ini"tolak Rukia mentah-mentah sambil membuang teks yang di berikan Kokuto.

"Kau harus!jika kau melakukannya dengan baik,kau boleh minta apapun yang kau mau bahkan chappy golden edition ukuran jumbo akan ku belikan padamu,bagaimana deal?"ucap Kokuto sambil memberikan tangannya untuk mengajak bekerja sama.

Seketika mata Rukia berbinar,chappy seakan berterbangan diatas kepalanya kemudian dia langsung menyambut tangan tersebut dan tersenyum manis.Bukannya dia kekurangan uang atau apa untuk membeli chappy bahkan satu toko pun sanggup dia beli jika dia meminta kepada nii-samanya hanya saja mana mungkin dia melewatkkan chappy yang bisa dia dapatkan secara Cuma-Cuma kan?.Sepertinya prinsip Klan Kuchiki untuk tidak membuang – buang uang mengalir deras di dalam darahnya.

"Deal"timpal rukia

"Kau cepat berubah jika tentang chappy ya"goda Kokuto.

"Berisik"ucap Rukia kemudian melanjutan kembali khayalannya bersama si chappy yang nanti didapatkannya.

#End flashback#

"Hei sepertinya kalian romantis sekali sampai melupakan kami disini"ucap pemuda berambut putih itu kepada Rukia dan Kokuto.

"Hehehe maaf ...it_"kekehan Rukia terpotong karena adanya tangan seseorang yang seenaknya merangkulnya.

"Karena my cupcake ini malu bertemu kalian"ucap Kokuto melanjutkan ucapan Rukia yang terpotong dan membuat sang empu yang di rangkul menatap garang padanya sedangkan yang di tatap hanya tersenyum manis seolah tidak ada rasa bersalah dalam menyampaikannya.

Ichigo hanya bisa kembali mengepalkan tangannya beruntungnya dia berada di kursi paling ujung sehingga tidak ada yang akan melihat kemarahannya.Astaga Ichigo sudah muak berada di tempat ini apalagi Rukia terlihat sangat mesra dengan senpai putih sialan itu.

"Baiklah sebagai permintaan maaf karena mengabaikan kalian biarkan aku saja memanggang daging ini untuk kalian " ucap Kokuto sambil mengambil piring yang berada di tangan Rukia.

"Tidak perlu repot –repot senpai,biarkan kami saja yang memanggangnya untukmu bukannya ini hari bahagiamu?"tolak salah satu teman Ichigo yang berambut biru muda.

"Aku tidak kerepotan kok mumpung suasana hatiku lagi senang,nah my cupcake.Kau duduk disini saja dan istrahatkan tubuhmu.Kau pasti lelah"ucap Kokuto sambil mendudukkan Rukia disamping bangku Renji yang disambut tatapan heran oleh Rukia.Saat hendak protes Kokuto sudah mengunci ucapan Rukia dengan meletakkan jarinya tepat di bibir Rukia.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat my cupcake kelelahan"ucapnya seakan mengerti apa yang ingin Rukia tanyakan dan memandang wajah Rukia secara intens.Kontan saja itu membuat wajah Rukia merona hebat jika saja teman - teman Ichigo perempuan mungkin saja hati mereka sudah meleleh melihat perlakuan itu.Seketika terjadi keheningan diantara mereka.

"Aku ingin ke kemar mandi dulu "ucap pemuda berambut cerah itu yang berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran mereka masing –masing kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tempat yang menyiksa untuknya itu.

"kenapa dia terlihat pucat apa dia sakit?"tanya salah satu teman Ichigo yang berambut hitam dan tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari teman –teman Ichigo.

"Baiklah...,kalo begitu aku akan memanggangnya sekarang " ucap Kokuto kemudian berjalan menuju alat panggangan meninggalkan rukia dengan 4 pemuda lainnya.

"Jadi apa kau sudah putus dari Ichigo ?"tanya Renji yang sudah penaaran sedari tadi.

"Ya,bukankah kau bisa melihatnya Renji"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bukankah memang itu tujuan pertama kalian untukku,berhubung dia sudah menang hadiah apa yang kalian berikan padanya"

"Tapi tidak mungkin di...di...dia su_"bantah Renji tidak terima pernyataan Rukia.

"Kemana wanita berambut ungu tadi?"

"Owh..dia sudah pergi karena ada urusan mendadak "ucap pemuda bersurai biru muda itu seadanya.

"Jadi hadiah apa yang kalian berikan padanya?"

"Hah...,baiklah aku akan memberi tahumu"ucap Renji sambil menghela nafas berat melihat Rukia sangat antusias dengan taruhan tersebut.

"Kami bertiga sudah berjanji padanya akan menjadi budaknya selama 3 bulan jika dia berhasil berpacaran denganmu selama sebulan kemudian memutuskanmu dan jika dia gagal dia akan melakukan apapun yang kami perintahkan"

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka dia sanggup melakukan itu karena sepertinya dia sudah..."

"Adakah keuntungan kalian untuk mempermainkan perasaan seperti itu?"

Semua pemuda yang ada disana terdiam

"Maaf kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

"Ya,sudahlah...lagipula itu hanya bagian dari masa lalu bukan?"

"Maaf mungkin ini terdengar aneh,kuharap kau tidak tersinggung tapi...,apa kau ingin balas dengan Ichigo dengan berpacaran dengan senpai yang paling di hormatinya itu atau kau punya maksud lain ?"tanya Renji lagi.

"Hah??"

"Tentu saja bukan jika aku ingin membalaskan dendam aku lebih memilihmu Renji sebagai pasanganku,namun sangat disayangkan aku benar- benar tidak punya niat balas dendam kepadanya"

"lalu kenapa kau bisa berpacaran dengannya?"tanya Renji lagi

"Dan apa maksudmu dengan maksud lain?"ucap Rukia mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"Kami pikir kau hanya ingin mendapatkan popularitas dengan berpacaran dengan pria no.1 dan no.2 yang paling di incar di kampus ini?"ucap pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk di paling ujung.

"Apa !,bahkan aku tidak tertarik untuk hal-hal begituan dan itu hanya membuang-buang waktu saja.Dan satu lagi..."

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu rambut hitam bertato"timpal Rukia sambil menunjuk orang yang tersebut dan di hadiahi deathglare dari sang empu.

"Hahaha...ini sangat lucu,kau..."gelak tawa dari pemuda berambut biru sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pemuda berambut hitam itu yang memandang Rukia kesal.

"Dan aku juga tidak tahu nama kalian siapa kecuali Renji,Ichigo dan Kokuto"

"APAAA!!!"teriak pemuda berambut biru itu kuat .

"Yang benar saja kau tidak mengenalku,bahkan semua wanita yang ada dan diluar kampus mengenalku dengan baik.Kau sungguh wanita langka" timpal pemuda berambut biru lagi.

"Sudahlah Grimmjow,kau terlalu berlebihan"

"Aku tidak bisa menerima penghinaan ini Renji,bagaimana mungkin wanita ini tidak mengenalku"

"Mungkin karena dia tidak tertarik denganmu kucing biru"

"Apa om-om tato 69"

"Owh...kau cari gara- gara rupanya " ucap pemuda berambut hitam itu sambil memberikan deathglare terbaiknya kepada pemuda berambut biru dan sepertinya Grimmjow juga membalas Deathglare tersebut.

"Sudah hentikan,kalian berdua sangat berisik"lerai pemuda berambut putih

"Biarkan aku yang menjelaskannya padamu"timpalnya lagi yang mengerti raut kebinggungan dari wajah Rukia.

"Apa kau tahu siapa Ichigo sebenarnya?"

"Ya dia seorang mahasiswa di jurusan kedokteran kan,lalu?"

"Dan kurasa kau tahu juga dia seorang Kurosaki,seharusnya sebagai Kuchiki kau tahu siapa dia sebenarnya"

Sejenak Rukia terdiam,dia mencoba kembali mengingat kemudian mata terblalak kaget.Betapa bodohnya dia tidak menyadari bahwa Ichigo sebenarnya adalah seorang...salahkan dirinya yang cepat sekali lupa dengan orang-orang penting.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tau "Ucap pemuda itu lagi.

"Bagaimana mungkin?,bahkan dia tidak terlihat seperti itu.Apa mungkin kalian juga?"ucap Rukia kemudian memandangi semua pemuda yang berada disitu satu persatu – satu.

"Ya ,kami juga.Tapi kami bukanlah orang yang suka pamer kekayaan yang kami miliki kepada orang lain.Kau tahu menurut tingkat kepopuleran di kampus ini Ichigo adalah pertama,Kokuto yang kedua, Grimmjow yang ketiga,aku atau kau bisa menyebutku Toshirou yang keempat,yang kelima adalah Hisagi dan yang keenam adalah Renji dan kau sudah pacaran dengan beberapa orang paling di incar di kampus ini."

"Jadi...yang kalian maksud dengan tujuan lain itu adalah aku seperti orang yang suka cari perhatian.Gitu?

"Ya...seperti itulah"angguk Toshiro.

"APA!! Yang benar saja"pekik Rukia tidak terima.

"Tapi...begitulah jika orang lain memandangmu saat ini "ucap seorang yang suaranya sangat di kenali oleh Rukia sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya kembali.

"Owh...kau sudah kembali Ichigo " ucap Hisagi

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Akh...ada hal yang harus ku selesaikan dulu,kalian sedang membicarakan apa aku hanya mendengar setengahnya saja"

"Owh...itu kami hanya bertanya bagaimana kau bisa putus dengan nona yang manis ini?"ucap Grimjow kemudian mengambil tangan rukia dan menciumnya pelan.

"Jika kau bosan dengannya no.2..,Maukah kau mencoba dengan si no.3 ?ku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal"timpal Grimmjow lagi sambil mengedipkam sebelah matanya dan langsung mendapat deathglare dari Ichigo dan lemparan spatula dari Kokuto yang ternyata sudah siap memanggang.

"Ittai...aku hanya bercanda senpai tapi...kalau di anggap serius juga ngak masalah"Ucapnya lagi tanpa rasa bersalah yang membuat Kokuto ingin memanggang Grimmjow saat ini.Semua yang berada di sana hanya tertawa melihat Grimmjow yang memohon ampun pada siksaan Kokuto except Ichigo yang hanya memperhatikan wajah Rukia yang tertawa.

...

Saat ini Ichigo dan Kokuto jalan beriringan berhubung mereka memiliki tujuan sama,dikatakan sama tidak juga sih Cuma tempat aja yang sama.Mereka terus berjalan tanpa ada suara yang dikeluarkan sepertinya tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.Semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing sampai sebuah suara menghentikan langkah mereka.

"KOKUTO..!!!"

"Rukia!sedang apa kau kemari?"tanya Kokuto binggung sedangkan Ichigo hanya menatap wajah Rukia dengan serius.

"Dasar bodoh,ku dengar dari asisten rumah tanggamu.Kau selalu saja meninggalkan sarapan pagi.Apa kau ingin mati hah?"ucap Rukia kesal sambil memberikan kotak makan berukuran kecil kepada Kokuto.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini makanan untukmu,lain kali jagalah kesehatanmu.Kau itu tetaplah manusia yang membutuhkan makanan untuk tenaga,bisakah kau tidak membuang-buang nyawamu dokter?"

"Hahaha...kau sangat lucu Rukia,aku tidak akan mati jika tidak sarapan pagi.Kau tahu itu bukan?"ucap Kokuto sambil mengacak – acak rambut Rukia pelan.

"Tetap saja kau bisa terkena sakit,jangan suka membuat khawatir tentangmu Kokuto"ucap Rukia cemas tanpa disadarinya ucapannya itu telah membuat sakit hati pada orang yang berada disampingnya itu.

Sejenak Kokuto tertegun melihat Rukia,hatinya tiba – tiba menghangat mengetahui Rukia mengkhawatirkannya kemudian tersenyum manis belum pernah dia memberikan senyuman seperti kepada orang lain.

"Dasar...,kau benar – benar"ucap Kokuto lagi kemudian mengacak rambut Rukia lagi kemudian mengambil kotak makanan yang tadi diberikan Rukia.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"ucap Rukia undur diri namun sempat beranjak dari tempatnya tubuhnya langsung di tarik kedalam pelukan pemuda berambut putih itu dan tentu saja membuat orang –orang berada disana terkejut bahkan Rukia juga terkejut.Matanya terblalak lebar dan jangan lupa ada satu orang lagi yang berekspresi sama dengan Rukia.

Ya Ichigo hanya bisa memandang hal itu dengan miris,yang seharusnya memeluk Rukia saat ini adalah dirinya.Tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini Ichigo beranjak dari tempatnya dan membiarkan pasangan itu.Tanpa dia sadari Rukia memandangnya juga ingin sekali Rukia menghapus kesedihan di wajah pemuda itu tapi itu tidak mungkin meskipun dia mengakui bahwa dia masih menyukai atau mungkin mencintai pemuda itu.

"Hei...bisakah kau lepaskan aku sekarang,aku ada jadwal sekarang"keluh Rukia dan akhirnya Kokuto melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah merona malu yang membuat Rukia binggung.

"Akh...maaf,aku hanya...sudahlah.Terima kasih atas makanannya aku akan memakannya nanti"ucap Kokuto tergagap – gagap kemudian berlari meninggalkan Rukia yang berhasil dibuatnya mematung karena sikapnya yang tidak biasa.

"Aneh?"lirih Rukia pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan fakultas kedokteran tersebut.

...

Astaga sepertinya kami – sama sedang menguji kesabarannya saat ini,bagaimana mungkin saat dia sedang ingin bersantai di rumah,sang kekasih pura – pura aka Kokuto memaksanya ikut ke festival kembang api di kota sebelah.Dan sialnya atau memang kebetulan dia kembali berjumpa dengan Ichigo yang pergi bersama Senna.Dan seharusnya Rukia tahu ini bukan kebetulan belaka,pacarnya ini pasti sudah mengatur semua ini sehingga terlihat seperti kebetulan saja.

Tanpa dia sadari Sedikit rasa cemburu menghantuinya bagaimanapun Rukia masih tetap memiliki rasa kepada Ichigo.Namun ada yang aneh wajah pemuda itu terlihat tidak semangat.

"Ada apa dengannya?"batin Rukia dalam Hati.

"Owh...hai Ichigo,aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini apalagi bersama Senna?"

"Sungguh sebuah kebetulan ya"timpal Kokuto lagi.

"Iya sungguh kebetulan yang aneh,sedang apa senpai disini?"tanya Ichigo dengan sopan meskipun pandangan matanya agak memicing tajam.

"Hohoho...tentu saja untuk kencan dengan my cupcake,sudah lama kami tidak berkencan.Bagaimana menurutmu apakah my cupcake kelihatan cantik?" ucap Kokuto sambil merangkul Rukia mesra.

"Yah dia kelihatan cantik..."ucap Ichigo sambil melihat penampilan Rukia.Rukia menggunakan yukata berwarna biru dongker sehingga membuat kelihatan anggun dan yang membuat dia semakin sempurna dimata Ichigo adalah rambut yang di sanggul membentuk bulan sabit.

"sangat cantik Malah"tambah Ichigo dalam hati.

"Oh...iya pasanganmu juga sangat cantik hari ini,iyakan my cupcake?"

"Tentu saja my little white,dia terlihat sangat anggun dengan yukata maron itu"ucap Rukia pelan dan mencubit gemas pipi sang pacar dan berhasil menaikkan tensi Ichigo dari 110 menjadi 150.

"Akh...kau terlalu memuji Kuchiki-san,Kau juga terlihat sangat cantik dengan yukata biru itu"

"Hm...berhubung kita bertemu,bagaimana kalau kita double date aja?"tawar Kokuto lagi

"Date?"pekik Senna heran kemudian dia merona hebat.

"Iya bukannya kalian sedang kencan makanya kalian kemari bukan?"

"Akh...kami hanya ada t_"

"Ya kami memang sedang kencan,tentu saja kami menerima penawaranmu itu senpai.Iyakan Senna?"potong Ichigo cepat kemudian tersenyum manis pada Senna yang membuat sang empu merona hebat.Pandangan tak suka keluar dari Wajah Kokuto dan juga Rukia.Entah kenapa dia tidak suka Ichigo tersenyum seperti itu kepada orang lain selain dirinya.

"Yosh,Baiklah.Bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling dulu baru mencari makanan"Ucap Kokuto lagi dan di jawab anggukan oleh semuanya.

"Dan satu lagi Rukia pegang tanganku kuat – kuat,aku takut kau ketinggalan nanti"timpalnya lagi sambil mengambil tangan Rukia dan membiarkan Rukia menggandeng tangannya.Agar sang empu tidak menghilang nanti berhubung disini sangat ramai pasti akan merepotkan bila ada yang hilang.Dan di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Rukia kemudian mereka mulai berjalan dan diikuti oleh Ichigo dan Senna dari belakang.

jika Senna senang saat ini karena dia berhasil mengandeng sang pujaan beda halnya dengan Ichigo yang sedari tadi mencoba menahan amarah untuk tidak memukul senpainya itu.Senna pun mengarahkan perhatian ke wajah Ichigo kemudian dia hanya tersenyum miris.

Ya dia tahu Ichigo tak pernah kelihatan semarah itu kecuali ketika dia melihat senpai tersebut bersama wanita itu.Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu wanita itu adalah mantan pacarnya Ichigo.Penyebab putusnya hubungan mereka juga masih belum jelas namun sejak itu Ichigo sudah berubah kepadanya jika dulu sering menggodanya bahkan mengelu-elukan dirinya sekarang tersenyum saja jarang.Timbul pertanyaan dibenak Apakah Ichigo masih menyukai wanita itu?.

Setelah sampai ditujuan akhirnya mereka hanya berfoto-foto ,bermain game,makan dan hal-hal lainnya.Semuanya terlihat sangat menyenang meskipun Cuma Rukia dan Senna saja yang senang sedangkan para pria hanya menjadi penjaga jika ada yang mencoba berbuat nakal pada dua wanita tersebut.

"Kokuto – senpai!,Ichigo!"teriak Senna sambil berlari tergesa-gesa menuju tempat Ichigo dan Kokuto yang bersiap mencari tempat untuk pertunjukan kembang api yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

"Ada apa Senna – chan?"tanya Kokuto heran sedangkan Ichigo hanya menaikkan sedikit alis pertanda binggung juga.

"Ru...Rukia..."ucap Senna terbata –bata dan berhasil membuat mata kudua pemuda itu membulat lebar.

"Ada apa dengan Rukia?"Tanya Kokuto cemas.

"Setelah kami dari toilet kami bermaksud membelikan kalian makanan namun pada saat pembayaran dompet Rukia-san menghilang kemudian dia beranjak kembali menuju toilet dan menyuruhku untuk tinggal disana kerena dia hanya akan pergi sebentar.Akhirnya aku sudah menunggunya cukup lama namun dia tidak juga kelihatan karena itu aku langsung kemari"

"Apa!,gawat Rukia itu paling suka nyasar di tempat baru"pekik Kokuto cemas

"Maafkan aku seharusnya aku menemaninya kesana.Kumohon temukanlah Rukia-san,aku takut_"timpal Senna lagi wajahnya sudah terlihat hampir menangis membuat Kokuto merasa bersalah.

"Sst...tenanglah kita pasti menemukannya"ucap Kokuto sambil mengusap rambut Senna pelan berusaha untuk menenang wanita ini.Sejenak wanita ini mengalihkan wajahnya untuk melihat eksperesi Ichigo tapi yang terlihat hanyalah eksperesi kecemasan yang dia tahu pasti tatapan itu bukan untuknya.

"Baiklah,kalo begitu kita berpencar saja "timpalnya lagi dan di jawab anggukan oleh Senna dan Ichigo.kemudian berpencar mencari Rukia.

"Rukia!!!"

"Hoi...midget dimana kau !!"teriak Ichigo lagi.Hatinya terus saja gelisah dia takut ada hal buruk yang menimpa wanita itu.Dia terus mengitari area apa saja yang mungkin dilewati wanita tersebut.Sampai dia menemukan wanita beryukata biru itu berdiri di dekat kolam air mancur.Hal itu membuat Ichigo tersenyum lega capat – cepat dia menghampiri wanita tersebut.

"Rukia!"teriaknya lagi kemudian memeluk sang wanita dari belakang tentu saja membuat wanita itu tersentak kaget.

"ICHIGO!!"pekik Rukia kuat kemudian mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ihcigo.

"Lepaskan,nanti jika ada menglihat hanya menimbul kesalahpahaman saja"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi"

"Kumohon kembalilah padaku?"bisik Ichigo pelan namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga Rukia.

"Aku sangat membutuhkanmu "timpal Ichigo lagi.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh Ichigo,hubungan kita sudah berakhir kau tahu itukan?"ucap Rukia sambil terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ichigo.

"Lagipula bukannya ini memang keinginanmu"timpal Rukia lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah berkeinginan untuk berpisah denganmu Rukia,bahkan aku sudah tidak peduli dengan taruhan itu.Lebih baik aku mengabulkan permintaan mereka daripada berpisah denganmu"

"Kau tahu Rukia,aku sangat – sangat merindukanmu bahkan perasaan itu bisa membunuhku"

"Hah?jangan bercanda kau pikir aku akan tertipu lagi dengan bualan busukmu itu"

"Aku tidak bercanda Rukia,memang aku akui aku berniat mempermainkanmu namun tanpa kusadari aku sudah terlalu jatuh kedalam pesonamu.Kau tahu aku sangat senang dengan pertaruhan itu karena berkat itu aku bisa bertemu denganmu dan tanpa kusadari aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu bukan mungkin aku benar – benar telah menyukaimu."

"Ichigo..."lirih Rukia pelan saat ini dia tidak lagi berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ichigo dan hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku adalah bersamamu Rukia,kau merubahku hidupku dari pria brengsek menjadi pria yang lebih baik,bahkan aku selalu berharap untuk menjadi pelindungmu dan menjadi priamu"

"Apakah kesempatan itu masih ada padaku...?"

"Tapi terkadang aku menyesal seharusnya sedari dulu saja aku mengenalmu jadi kau takkan terjatuh dalam pelukan orang lain,aku sangat marah dan tak bisa berbuat apa – apa.Aku minta maaf karena selalu membuatmu _"ucapan Ichigo terhenti karena sang wanita yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam mulai bergerak.Rukia membalikkan wajahnya menghadap Ichigo sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu Ichigo"lirihnya pelan namun masih terdengar jelas bagi pemuda itu.mereka bertatapan cukup lama sampai...

Ichigo sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya dibelainya dengan lembut pipi sang wanita sedangkan sang wanita terkaget namun tidak menolak belaian itu.Diangkat dagu wajah Rukia menghadap kearahhnya,kemudian dia mulai mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah wanita itu lalu memiring sedikit kepalanya untuk mencium bibir Rukia kemudian memejamkan matanya sedangkan Rukia entah kenapa juga ikut memejamkan matanya.Dan...

"CUP"

"Duar!!"

"Duar!!"

"Duar!!"

Mereka berciuman tepat pada saat pertunujukan kembang api akan dimulai.Bunyi kembang api bergema keras yang menjadi saksi bisu perbuatan mereka namun hal itu ternyata salah ada sepasang mata berlainan warna yang juga melihat hal itu dengan jelas.Yang satu memandang hal tersebut hampir menangis bahkan dia berusaha keras untuk menahannya sedangkan yang satu lagi menatap marah atau kecewa akan pemandangan tersebut.Mereka berdua beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

...

Beberaha hari kemudian Sejak festival itu baik kedua pasangan itu masih berjalan seperti biasa tidak ada yang bertanya tentang itu baik dari Kokuto ataupun Senna.Dan sejak festival itu entah kenapa Ichigo jadi lebih semangat dalam menjalan kehidupannya.Memang Ichigo tetap tidak bisa bersama Rukia namun setidaknya dia tahu ada kesempatan untuk kembali mendapatkan si mungil dari senpai putih sialan itu.

Namun ada yang aneh perubahan Kokuto terhadap Rukia sekarang sangatlah berbeda dengan dulu.Sekarang dia lebih perhatian dengan Rukia.Dan terkadang membuat Rukia binggung adalah sang senpai kelihatan mulai lupa akan tujuan sebenarnya.

Rukia berjalan menuju fakultas kedokteran,jika ada yang bertanya mengapa tentu saja karena sang kekasih mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama,sungguh aneh kekasih akhir-akhir ini suka sekali mengajaknya makan bersama bahkan berkencan.Bukankah mereka hanya kekasih pura – pura seharusnya tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu bukan.

"AWAS!!!"teriak seorang pemuda berambut orange sambil mendorong tubuh mungil itu sehingga membuat tubuh itu terjatuh cukup keras.

Prang!!!!

Bunyi pecahan terdengar kuat.Astaga hampir saja Rukia terkena pot bunga itu jika saja Ichigo tidak mendorongnya. Mata Rukia terblalak lebar dan bersyukur kami-sama masih mau melindunginya.Rukia kemudian bangkit sedangkan Ichigo berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah cemas.

"Daijobu?"ucapnya cemas

"Aku tidak apa-apa,terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku"ucap Rukia kemudian berjalan hendak meninggalkan Ichigo namun sayang belum jauh dia berjalan Ichigo sudah mengendongnya ala bridal style dan membawanya ke UKS kampus.Tentu saja itu menjadi tontonan bagi yang menyaksikan tak terkecuali Senna yang kebetulan lewat disitu hanya menatap miris.

"Ichigo lepaskan,sudah ku bilang aku baik-baik saja"ucap Rukia sedangkan sang empu yang dimarahi tidak peduli dan terus membawanya menuju UKS sepertinya Rukia lupa bagaimana kekeras kepalaan Ichigo itu.

"Ichi_"ucapan Rukia terpotong karena Ichigo sudah menduduknya di salah satu ranjang tersebut.Kemudian Ichigo mengambil kotak meah dari dalam lemari.

"Tunjukkan dimana lukamu"perintah Ichigo.

"sudah ku bilang aku tidak...ouch"pekik Rukia kesakitan karena Ichigo memegang pergelangan tangannya mungkin tergesek akibat jatuh tadi.kemudian Ichigo melipat lengan kemeja Rukia dimana sakit itu berada.

"Kau bilang ini tidak luka,kenapa kau ceroboh sekali . Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang tejadi padamu jika aku tidak mendorongmu tadi.Kau benar-benar mau membunuhku hah?"ucap Ichigo sambil membersihkan luka di tangan sang empu.

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu"lirih Rukia pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh sang empu.Dan berhasil Membuat sang empu yang mendengar tersenyum kecil.Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan yang tejadi antara keduanya ,masing –masing sibuk dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Nah sudah siap,jangan terlalu memaksakan tanganmu terlalu berat dan kau juga harus banyak istrahat"ucap Ichigo sambil mengangkat kepalanya ke atas.Ya sekali lagi mata mereka bertemu.Violet dan Amber sungguh perpaduan yang indah.Ichigo kembali melihat wajah Rukia dengan intens begitu juga Rukia.

Mereka saling tatap – menatap cukup lama.Meskipun hanya ada kebisuan di antara mereka berdua tapi mata mereka seolah sudah menyampaikan kata – kata tersebut.Dan Ichigo kembali mendekati wajah Rukia dan akhinya hal itu terjadi lagi.Ya mereka berciuman lagi sama seperti saat festival itu terjadi dan hanya senja yang menemani mereka. Dan satu menit kemudian Rukia langsung menampar wajah Ichigo.

"Ittai...kenapa kau menamparku Rukia?"tanya Ichigo sambil memegang pipinya yang dipukul oleh Rukia.Kemudian mata Ichigo terblalak kaget melihat wanita yang di cintainya itu mengeluarkan air mata.

"Dasar brengsek!!"teriak Rukia kemudian berlari menjauh meninggalkan Ichigo sendiri yang membatu disana.

"Astaga Ichigo bisakah kau menahan dirimu sejenak saja,hah.. berkat kelakuan bodohmu mungkin saja dia tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi"lirih Ichigo pelan.Jika bisa dia ingin membenturkan kepalanya di dinding terdekat kemudian dia hanya menghela nafas berat sungguh dia hanya ingin mengobati luka Rukia saja dan tidak ada maksud lain.Dan sekarang Rukia pasti membencinya.

"sial.."rutuknya pelan.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang juga menyaksikan mereka dari awal sampai akhir.Dia tersenyum sinis kepada Ichigo dan tangan kanannya terkepal kuat ingin sekali dia memukul wajah Ichigo.Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang ulu hatinya yang tiba – tiba merasakan sakit yang amat dahsyat.Kemudian dia berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Prok,prok,prok"

Suara tepuk tangan berhasil menyadarkan Ichigo dari lamunannya

"Kau sungguh sangat hebat ya Ichigo"ucap pemuda itu ketus.

"KOKUTO!!"

"Kenapa kaget begitu,aku hanya mencari my cupcake dan apa yang kutemukan sungguh tidak menyenangkan"

"Bukankah kau terlalu serakah?"timpal Kokuto lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura – pura bodoh Ichigo,kau sudah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari Senna dan sekarang kau ingin mendapatkan Rukia,tidak bisakah kau memilih salah satu?"

"Akh... itu tidak menyenangkan karena kau pasti memilih Rukia bukan?"

"Jika kau sudah tau jawabannya kenapa kau masih bertanya Kokuto?"

"Bisakah kau tidak memilihnya karena aku juga terlanjur menyukainya"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"tantang Ichigo.

"Aku hanya perlu membunuhmu,bukan?"

"Pfft...bukankah itu berarti kau menunjukkan bahwa kau takut aku merebut Rukia darimu"

"Aku membunuhmu bukan berarti membunuhmu secara nyata yang aku maksud dengan membunuhmu adalah aku akan menggantikan dirimu di hati Rukia sehingga hanya aku yang akan di cintainya"ucap Kokuto ketus dan dibalas dengan deathglare yang diberikan oleh Ichigo.

"kau tidak akan bisa karena aku akan tetap mendekatinya dan kau tidak akan ada pernah bisa menggantikan tempatku di hatinya"

"Kalau begitu..., bagaimana kalo kita bertaruh siapa yang akan dipilih Rukia sebagai miliknya dan hadiahnya siapapun yang kalah harus menjauhi Rukia.deal?"ucap Kokuto sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo terdiam untuk sesaat memikirkan matang – matang hal tersebut,bagaimanapun juga Kokuto merupakan pacar Rukia tentu saja dia akan memilih Kokuto tapi ada kemungkinan juga untuknya terpilih.

"Kenapa.Kau takut?"

"Pfft...jangan bercanda siapa takut"ucap Ichigo kemudian menyambut tangan tersebut.

"Kuharap kau tidak mengingkari janjimu Ichigo"

"Akh...satu lagi,aku akan mengadakan suatu kejutan di hari ulang tahunku yang akan diadakan beberapa minggu lagi kau harus datang jika tidak kau akan menyesal"timpalnya lagi kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang kebinggungan.

"Aku yang akan memenangkan ini Ichigo"batin pemuda itu dalam hati.

...

Rukia berlari secepat yang dia bisa.Pertanyaan bagaimana mungkin selalu tergiang dikepalanya.Bagaimana mungkin dia masih suka dengan Ichigo?bagaimana mungkin dia berciuman lagi dengan Ichigo?.Kesal dengan keadaan dia kemudian duduk di taman kampus.

Dia menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri.Kembali tergiang kejadian beberapa saat lalu di kepalanya bahkan kenangan – kenangan yang tidak ingin diingatnya pun kembali keluar.Rukia benci mengakuinya namun dia senang bisa dekat dengan Ichigo lagi.Hatinya berkata untuk kembali ke pelukan Ichigo namun pikirannya tidak pernah sejalan dengan hatinya.

Senang dengan kesendiriannya dia tidak menyadari seseorang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Rukia-san"panggil wanita itu

"WHOAA...!!"pekik Rukia kaget.

"SENNA –CHAN!!"teriak Rukia kuat.

"Yo"sapa wanita itu kemudian duduk disamping Rukia.

"Ada apa Senna – chan?"tanya Rukia binggung.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu Rukia-san"

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kau menyukai Ichigo?"

"Hah?a-aapa maksudmu Senna-chan,tidak mungkin lah"

"Berhentilah berbohong Rukia-san,aku tahu kau masih menyukainya"

"Baiklah kau benar,aku memang menyukainya tapi dia menyukaimu bukan? jadi itu sia – sia saja buatku"

"Tidak,dia tidak pernah menyukaiku"ucap Senna sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena dia mencintaimu bukan?"timpal Senna lagi

"Hah?apa maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya kau salah sangka Senna-chan,dia tidak mencintaiku tapi kau bahkan dia mengatakan dari mulutnya sendiri"

"Tidak..,ya mungkin dia dulu memang pernah tertarik padaku tapi itu sudah berubah sejak dia mengenalmu Rukia-san.Hanya kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya"

"Itu tidak mungkin,lagipula kau menyukainya bukan?"

"Ya aku memang menyukainya namun sayang dia tidak pernah melihatku dimatanya.Bahkan aku sudah berusaha sangat keras untuk mencuri perhatian dan hal itu tidak berhasil berbeda denganmu Rukia-san,dia selalu mencemaskanmu dan dia selalu ingin mengamuk setiap melihatmu bersama Kokuto-senpai."

"Dan aku sudah menyadari sejak kejadian festival kembang api itu dimana Rukia-san dan Ichigo...,sepertinya aku memang sudah tidak memiliki harapan untuk mendapatkannya"timpal Senna lagi dengan wajah yang ingin menangis.

"Itu..._aku minta maaf "ucap Rukia.Dia merasa sangat bersalah kepada wanita didepannya ini kerena telah menyakiti perasaan wanita itu.Wanita ini sungguh – sungguh wanita yang baik tidak pantas untuk disakiti.

"Jangan meminta maaf Rukia-san,kau tidak salah apa – apa "

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah aku tidak apa – apa kok,oh ya aku penasaran siapa yang akan Rukia-san pilih antara Kokuto-senpai dan Ichigo"

"Aku...tidak tahu Senna – chan . "

...

Hari berlalu dengan cepat.Ya nanti malam adalah hari ulang tahun Kokuto baik Ichigo dan Kokuto menanti hari ini.Dimana mereka akan tahu siapa pria yang sebenarnya di inginkan Rukia.Ichigo memilih pakaian terbaiknya begitu pula dengan Kokuto.

Dan saat yang paling penting akan segera dimulai.Rukia datang dengan mengenakan gaun selutut yang berwarna senada matanya.Dia terlihat semakin indah untuk di pandang membuat semua laki-laki yang berada disana sedikit mempesona sampai para kekasih mereka menjewer telinga kekasih mereka masing – masing.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai acara ulang tahunnya,semua hadirin dan Yang berulang tahun diharap mendekati meja yang sudah disediakan"perintah mc tersebut.Kokuto kemudian berjalan mendekati meja yang terdapat kue ulang tahun yang sangat besar dan sebuah angka yang melambangkan umurnya.Ya dia sudah berumur 24 tahun sekarang.

"Nah mari kita nyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk yang berulang tahun" perintah mc lagi.

Pada saat pemotongan kue Rukia disuruh untuk menyuapinya secara dia adalah kekasih Kokuto.Setelah itu Kokuto dan Ichigo dkk disuruh menikmati pestanya.

Rukia berjalan menuju di tempat yang disuruh oleh Kokuto yang ternyata ke kolam renang yang ada dirumah tersebut.Begitu juga dengan Ichigo dia mendapat pesan untuk berada di sana.Ichigo telah sampai di tempat yang dituju dan apa yang di lihatnya membuatnya terkejut sehingga dia mengendap –endap untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan tersebut.

"ada apa kau memanggilku Kokuto?"

"Hm...tidak ada,kau kelihatan sangat cantik hari ini"ucap Kokuto sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau aneh,ada apa denganmu?apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak aku bahkan seratus persen sehat,sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku beritahu padamu"

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kau ingat Rukia? pertama kali aku memintamu menjadi pacar pura-puraku kau menyuruhku untuk tidak jatuh cinta padamu tapi semakin lama aku bersamamu,mengenalmu lebih jauh.Aku_"

"Jangan bilang kau..."potong Rukia cepat.

"Ya,aku menyukaimu Rukia.Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya pria yang ada di hatimu,menjagamu segenap jiwa dan ragaku dan akan selalu menjaga senyummu.Jadi Maukah kau menjadi milikku selamanya?"ucap Kokuto sambil tersenyum lembut kemudian berlutut di depan Rukia sambil menunjukkan Kotak beludru yang berisi cincin yang dilengkapi berlian berwarna merah.

Sedangkan Ichigo yang mendengarkan sangat terkejut dan sangat berharap Rukia menolak itu.Ichigo kembali menghela nafas memikirkan kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi.

"A-aaku..."ucapan Rukia membuat semua orang yang berada di sana menjadi mencekam.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa,sungguh aku tidak bisa menyukaimu Kokuto – senpai.Maaf sekali lagi maaf "ucap Rukia dengan air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kokuto sendiri.

Jika Kokuto sakit hati berbeda dengan Ichigo dia merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa namun dia merasa kasihan juga dengan Kokuto.

"Hei...,kau sudah dengar semuanya bukan?.Keluarlah kau darisitu..."

"Ehm...aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa"ucap Ichigo setelah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengejarnya"perkataan Kokuto menyadarkannya untuk segera mengejar Rukia sebelum dia pergi lebih jauh.

"Tangkap ini!"ucap Kokuto sambil melempar kotak beludru tersebut kepada Ichigo dan langsung ditangkap oleh Ichigo.

"Terima kasih senpai"ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Wah...aku tidak menyangka akhirnya kau akan memanggilku dengan benar"Ucap Kokuto sambil tersenyum namun yang Ichigo lihat adalah kesedihan di balik senyuman itu.

"Apakah kau butuh teman untuk minum?"tawar seorang wanita berambut ungu

"Ya"ucap Kokuto sambil tersenyum kepada wanita itu.

...

Ichigo pun berlari secepat yang dia bisa.Akhirnya dia menemukan Rukia di taman belakang Rumah Kokuto.

"Rukia..."lirihnya pelan namun masih terdengar jelas oleh sang empu yang di panggil

"Ichigo..?"

Ichigo berjalan mendekati Rukia masih dapat di lihatnya air mata masih mengalir deras di wajah sang empu.Kemudian Ichigo menggusap air mata tersebut dengan jari – jarinya.

"Sst...jangan Khawatir.Dia tidak marah padamu"Ucap Ichigo lembut kemudian memeluk Rukia dengan lembut mata Rukia membulat lebar kemudian membalas pelukan yang Ichigo pelukan.Pelukan inilah yang paling di rindukannya meskipun dia sudah berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak menginginkannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku Ichigo?"

"Mungkin ini terdengar aneh tapi aku juga menginginkan hal yang sama sepertinya.Aku menginginkanmu menjadi milikku seutuhnya Rukia.Aku ingin menjadi pria dan pahalwan yang melindungimu setiap saat,aku ingin menjadi satu – satu sandaranmu ketika kau tidak bisa menghadapi masalahmu dan aku ingin menjadi satu –satu orang yang berada di hatimu selalu mengusap air mata yang keluar dari matamu dan memelukmu dengan lembut"

"Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak mempermainkanmu Rukia,Aku bersumpah demi jiwaku.Kau adalah orang paling aku cintai.mengenalmu adalah hal yang terindah dalam hidupku dan aku masih ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu.Menjadi suamimu adalah keinginan terbesarku"ucap Ichigo kemudian berlutut dihadapan Rukia dan membuka kotak beludru tersebut.

"SO MY QUEEN,WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

Rukia terdiam sejenak membuat semangat Ichigo yang tadi menggebu-gebu menjadi down.Takut akan penolakan yang akan diberikan Rukia.

"Maaf aku..."ucapan Rukia berhasil membuat Ichigo lemas.Dia berdiri kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan Rukia belum sampai satu meter sebuah sepatu memukul keras kepalanya.

"Dasar jeruk bodoh,aku belum menyampaikan semuanya"kekeh Rukia pelan kemudian berjalan mendekati Ichigo yang memasang wajah seperti orang bodoh.

"Aku bilang Maaf aku tidak bisa menerima lamaranmu sekarang namun jika dua tahun lagi kau ucapkan itu maka dengan senang hati aku menerimanya.Dan satu lagi Ichigo jika kau melamarku jangan meggunakan cincin itu,aku mau cintin dengan batu berlian berwarna violet oke?"ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum lebar kemudian mencium pipi kanan Ichigo.Kemudian beranjak meninggal Ichigo sendiri.

Tersadar akan ucapan Rukia membuat Ichigo tidak menahan senyum di wajahnya lalu di kejarnya wanita itu kemudian menggenggam tangan sang wanita dengan lembut.Mereka berjalan dengan senyum yang tertera di wajah mereka berdua.

~O.W.A.R.I ~

Huahaha akhirnya selasei juga sumpah saya hampir saja WB menulis ini,tapi dengan review para senpai akhirnya aku dapat menyelesaikannya.Saya mohon maaf jika masih banyak typo yang bertebaran dan mungkin ceritanya agak kecepatan tapi ya saya harap para senpai menyukainya.

Hehehe baiklah kalau begitu biarkan saya membalas review yang telah para reader dan senpai berikan.

Rukichigo : hehehe terima kasih atas review senpai.benarkah??aku tidak menyangka senpai menyukai ficku ini aku sangat bersyukur.Tenang saja senpai ending pasti akan ichiruki kok.

Azura Kuchiki : hehehe terima kasih atas reviewnya senpai.Hehehe kalo soal tulisan akan saya usahain untuk kedepannya.Saya sangat bersyukur senpai suka dengan ceritanya .Tenang sudah saya bikin endingnya ichiruki kok tapi buat Ichigo sengsara agak susah senpai soalnya saya masih pemula apalagi membuat konflik saya paling payah buatnya.Btw terima kasih atas masukan senpai tentang genrenya yah awalnya saya juga binggung mau bikin apa karena itu ya saya putuskan buat anst aja.Yah saya harapkan kemakluman para senpai.

Tiwie.okaza1 : hehehe terima kasih atas reviewnya senpai.Sorry saya membuat Rukia kejam di sweet revenge yah maklum lah orang sakit hati mah nekat aja.hehehe Tenang senpai udah ku buat happy ending kok kisah.semoga senpai menyukainya.

Asin : terima kasih atas reviewnya senpai.Waw senpai tahu bener aku orang seperti apa Cuma salah dikit saya mah agak tomboy bukan girly.saya sangat terima kasih atas saran yang senpai berikan bahkan senpai sampai rela membaca ficku sebelumnya(i really apreciate it) meskipun senpai harus menderita sakit mata.

Hendrik Widyawati : hehehe terima kasih atas reviewnya senpai.benarkah???maaf bila alurnya kecepatan saya takut jika terlalu kompleks nantinya jadi fic multichapter dan bukannya oneshoot.Tapi berkat senpai jadi kepingin ngetik fic ichiruki mulitichapter tentang sweet revenge.bagaimana cara rukia menaklukan ichigo dalm 30 hari bahkan judulnya sudah terpikir tapi sayangnya saya sudah terlalu banyak menelantar fic multichapterku yang lain takut bikin lagi.takutnya bukannya siap malah jadi discountinue.hehehe amin semoga kedepannya semakin baik.

Hah...terima kasih ats perhatian senpai berikan saya mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam cerita saya ini.dan saya harapkan kemakluman senpai dan reader kepada saya ya berhubung saya masih pemula dalam menulis.

Hehehe jika senpai sempat

"mohon reviewnya" :V


End file.
